Naruto em Hogwarts  Parte II
by Bel Black
Summary: Monitora chefe? Dumbledore caducou de vez,tenho certeza. Talvez seja toda essa guerra iminente. - Continuação de 'Naruto em Hogwarts!  Sasuke&Sakura, Sakura&Kiba, Hinata&Naruto, etc
1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo_**

O dia ensolarado repentinamente ficara cinzento. Embora as nuvens parecessem bem reais, quando pequena, eu não acreditava que o tempo pudesse mudar tão rápido de verdade. Para mim,parecia magia.

Ouvi um barulho estalado meio alto enquanto voltava para casa da pracinha. Larguei minha bicicleta no chão quando aquele homem surgiu do nada à minha frente. O baque do metal no chão de concreto fez ele dar um passo para trás,mas aquele sorriso não saiu de seu rosto. Para mim, ele era muito esquisito. Ele sempre estava ali, pelas redondezas de onde eu morava. Eu o via com freqüência saindo da mansão de uma senhora rica que morava no fim da minha rua, mas nunca reparei como ele era bonito e jovem. Mas ao mesmo,tão, tão assustador!

-Olá,pequena. – sua voz era melodiosa,mas grave. Não condizia com seu belo rosto, mas era perfeita para aquele sorriso assustador. – Vim lhe dizer uma coisa.

Eu fiquei estática, com medo demais para correr. Meus pais sempre me alertaram sobre os estranhos, então fiquei calada. Apenas esperando e rezando para ele não fazer nada de ruim comigo.

- Não se assuste com o que você consegue fazer. Vou lhe dizer: você tem um maravilhoso dom. Eu vejo em você uma bruxa de muito potencial. – ele me fitava com muita seriedade, seu rosto bonito parecendo quase bondoso. Se eu não o conhecesse hoje, diria que ele fora um homem bom. Assustador, mas bom. Ele não era. Nunca foi.

-Bru-bruxa?- eu gaguejei, confusa. Do que esse estranho estava falando? Como assim uma bruxa em potencial, ele enlouqueceu?

-Não se preocupe,pequena. – ele sorriu de novo e eu entendi porque o temia. Ele tinha muitos dentes. Ele sorria com todos aqueles dentes,afinal. Não podia não ser assustador. – Logo,logo,você entenderá.

E então, tão repentinamente quanto chegara, ele se foi. Andou três passos para a calçada, acenou para mim e sumiu como fumaça. Eu fiquei ainda mais chocada,e não dormi direito naquela noite, com a cabeça trabalhando a mil para entender aquilo. Claro que eu não podia deixar de associar como era esquisito que eu conseguisse levitar coisas quando as desejava perto e elas estavam longe. Outro dia, consegui pegar um livro na cabeceira e trazê-lo até mim. Mas achava que aquilo era coisa da minha imaginação, ou então eu era mesmo uma aberração. Nunca cheguei a compartilhar isso com ninguém, então como aquele homem poderia saber que eu fazia mesmo coisas esquisitas? Por um momento, achei que fosse alucinação, mas fora muito real. Muito mais real do que as nuvens que antecederam a chuva à noite.

Então, apenas um ano depois eu recebi a carta que mudaria para sempre a minha vida.

Eu era uma bruxa. A magia existia.

Assim como o mal. E aquele homem esquisito que me visitara aos dez anos de idade, ele era o próprio mal em pessoa.

* * *

><p>NA: Olááá, olha quem está de volta! A minha preciosa, minha bebê linda 'Naruto em Hogwarts' *-*  
>Vou contar para vocês que sempre quis colocar mais drama e ação na fanfic,mas a primeira era sobre o amor,apenas. E é claro que eu deixei pistas em Naruto e em Hinata o tempo todo, e não foram a toa. Espero que a segunda parte tenha tanta repercussão quanto a primeira. Adoro vocês! Comentem para saber se eu prossigo com isto! hahaha<p>

beijooos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo 2 **

_I let it fall, my heart (Eu deixei cair o meu coração)_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it (E enquanto ele caía, você surgiu para reivindicá-lo)_

_It was dark and I was over (Estava escuro e eu estava esgotada)_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me (Até que você beijou meus lábios e me salvou)_

O corredor do sexto andar estava meio gelado para uma tarde de Setembro. Eu andei rápido, me abraçando para não sentir a brisa gélida que vinha dos jardins. No fundo, eu sabia que aquele clima horrível tinha a ver com os dementadores que agora rodeavam os terrenos da escola, mas eu me recusava a pensar nisso. Bati na porta do quarto de Sasuke e ele me mandou entrar. Fechei a porta silenciosamente, porque ainda era cedo e alguém podia me ouvir chegando ali.

Sasuke estava encostado na janela, apoiado no parapeito, de costas para mim. Eu me aproximei e o abracei por trás. Mas ele não retribuiu o abraço. Seu corpo todo ficou tenso e rígido e ele se virou, segurando meus pulsos para que eu me afastasse.

Não entendi nada e o fitei com o cenho franzido.

-O que diabos você tem? – questionei, intrigada. Ele estava tão frio e esquisito nos últimos dias...

-Precisamos conversar. –ele falou, sem me olhar nos olhos.

Eu sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Não sou idiota e já vi muitos casais passarem por isso.

Sasuke não me amava mais. Ele cansara de mim, ou então percebera o quão sem graça eu sou, e enjoou e quer me largar para sempre.

Ah,meu Deus.

-Sobre o que? – tentei parecer tranquila,mas se ele me olhasse veria meus olhos amedrontados.

-O meu futuro não é promissor,Sakura. – ele pareceu pensar mais um pouco antes de prosseguir – Vou fazer coisas que você julgará e nunca aceitará.

-O que? Como assim,Sasuke? – eu estava completamente perdida. Eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando,mesmo.

-Sakura,basta você saber que não poderemos ficar juntos quando isso acontecer. – ele falou finalmente, passando as mãos pelo cabelo num gesto de nervosismo.

-Eu não...Eu não entendo... –eu murmurei, meus olhos ardendo e minha garganta com um nó inimaginável. Droga,Sakura,engole esse choro!

-Acabou,Sakura. –ele falou por entre os dentes, ainda olhando para o chão. Olhando para tudo,menos para mim.

-Fala isso olhando nos meus olhos,então. – eu murmurei, numa tentativa de me machucar mais, ou de conseguir finalmente entender que o amor tinha acabado, que ele não mais me amava.

Sasuke saiu da frente da janela e se sentou no sofá,apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto entre as mãos. Ele estaria chorando?

-Não precisa disso tudo. Apenas vá... Embora. –ele falou, sua voz falhando.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Você não me amou esse tempo todo? – eu estava ficando alterada. Queria gritar com ele, mas mantive minha voz. Pareceria menos real se eu falasse baixinho,certo?

-Não. –ele respondeu,simplesmente. Aquela palavra ecoou na minha cabeça e eu me senti tonta e enjoada ao mesmo tempo.

_My hands they were strong (Minhas mãos eram fortes)_

_But my knees were far too weak (Mas meus joelhos eram muito fracos)_

_To stand in your arms (Para permanecer em seus braços)_

_Without falling to your feet (Sem cair aos seus pés)_

Foi como se um filme passasse pela minha cabeça. Eu lembrei de tudo. Das aulas particulares,do primeiro beijo em Hogsmeade, de quando ele me pediu em namoro...Dos encontros nas salas às escuras,escondidos. Nossos segredos e momentos mais fofos.

Era tudo uma farsa,então? Ele nunca sentiu nada. Nunca quis ficar comigo para sempre,como eu queria? Eu devia ter imaginado isso quando ele me traiu. Merlin,como pude ser tão burra de voltar para ele depois disso?

A verdade era como ácido gotejando no meu sangue. Eu podia sentir queimar, eu podia sentir meu coração se desfazendo ali devido ao fogo.

Mas antes de tudo,eu senti raiva.

Raiva de mim, por ter acreditado nele esse tempo todo. Raiva dele por ter tido coragem de me enganar desse jeito,mesmo sabendo que eu nutria o maior verdadeiro e puro amor por ele. Raiva do mundo por ter trazido tanta coisa ruim junto com essa guerra.

Eu desejei que uma bomba caísse ali,agora. Então estaria tudo acabado, inclusive o sofrimento. Eu não teria que encarar Sasuke, ou minhas amigas, ou qualquer um.

Se Voldemort aparecesse em Hogwarts agora eu não me importaria. Eu ia lutar com ele, ia ter em quem descontar a minha raiva.

Porque não existia mais nada de bom para ficar ali.

O mundo lá fora estava um caos,mas Hogwarts tinha virado meu inferno particular. Qualquer lugar onde Sasuke estivesse viraria o inferno para mim. Eu podia sentir isso. Era pior do que da primeira vez. Porque agora não tinha volta.

Porque ele não me amava. Ele nunca me amou. Acho que ele sequer sente alguma coisa,afinal. Merlin,em pensar que um dia eu tive certeza de que ele também me amava! Eu olhava para ele e via em seu rosto amor... Mas ele estava fingindo! Sobre tudo.

Por um momento, fiquei tonta. Senti meus joelhos tremerem e eu sentei desajeitadamente no tapete felpudo, mais de joelhos do que qualquer coisa.

Eu queria falar tanta coisa, fazer tanta coisa! Mas eu não sentia que meus membros responderiam aos meus comandos... E minha garganta estava tão seca que eu jamais conseguiria falar agora.

_But there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew (Mas tem um lado seu que eu nunca conheci,nunca conheci)_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true (Todas as coisas que você disse, elas nunca foram verdade,nunca foram verdade)_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win (E os jogos que você jogava,você sempre ganhava,sempre ganhava)_

Então Sasuke tirou as mãos do rosto. Ele estava mais pálido do que eu me lembrava.

Seu olhar me dizia tudo e não me dizia nada, ao mesmo tempo. Eu podia ver a dor passando por ali,mas seu rosto era um reflexo de pura calma. E eu estava tonta,estava tremendo. Queria levantar,mas não conseguia. Ele estendeu as mãos para mim e eu apenas olhei para ele, sem conseguir me mover. Eu não encostaria mais nele, tinha acabado de decidir isso.

Ele se recompôs,levantando do sofá. Andou até a janela e ficou de costas para mim,mas eu olhei para ele. Ironicamente, começava a chover lá fora,enquanto aqui dentro parecia cair uma tempestade. Dentro de mim,tudo era tempestade.

Houve um tempo em que Sasuke foi o meu sol, e os dias com ele foram os mais ensolarados do mundo. Mas a guerra trouxe dias nebulosos,e eu o perdera para o lado negro. Eu sabia que era isso. Agora eu sabia. Mas naquela noite de setembro,eu só pensei que ele era um filho da puta sem escrúpulos. O que ele é,sem dúvida. Ele e qualquer um que apóie Voldemort. Mas talvez ele não quisesse mesmo terminar comigo, talvez fosse só para me proteger de si próprio. E ele fez bem isso.

Eu era inofensiva agora. Jamais encostaria nele de novo,não teria porque ele se preocupar com a sangue-ruim da ex-namorada. Ele poderia seguir o seu lorde das trevas sem remorso agora,sem nada que o ligue ao lado do bem.

Hinata chegou a me dizer,numa tenebrosa noite em que chorei copiosamente em seu ombro que ele me amava ainda. E que ele não tinha escolha,que só queria me proteger para que Voldemort não me matasse.

Mas Sasuke estava fazendo isso por ele. Ele me matou de dentro pra fora, dilacerando meu coração e todo sentimento bom que eu poderia vir a sentir por ele.

Foi culpa dele o que eu me tornei depois. Foi culpa dele eu ter me tornado essa garota rancorosa e fria. A excepcional monitora chefe, a melhor bruxa do sétimo ano, a única que se colocaria na frente da luta quando este momento chegasse.

_But I set fire to the rain (Mas eu ateei fogo à chuva)_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face (E fiquei vendo ela cair enquanto eu tocava seu rosto)_

_Well, it burned while I cried (Bem, ela queimava enquanto eu chorava)_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! (Porque eu a ouvi gritando seu nome, seu nome!)_

Antes da sair pela porta,algo me fez levantar do tapete e ir até ele. Sasuke não se virou e eu suspirei. Ele sabia que eu estava ali.

-Vá embora. – ele murmurou. Sua voz implorava por isso,e eu pude sentir seu sofrimento,mas não pude entender. Não naquele momento.

-Eu odeio você. – eu falei sonoramente. Sentindo mesmo algo quente no meu peito,encarando isso como ódio. Mas não era. A dor viria,eu sabia disso. Mas naquele momento,ouvindo-o me expulsar de sua vida,me pedir para ir embora sem motivo algum...Naquele momento eu só conseguia sentir o desprezo e isso me dava arrepios horríveis. Minha garganta doía e eu queria gritar com ele,mas não podia.

-Não. – ele se virou,o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Os olhos perdidos nos meus. – Por favor... Apenas vá...

Minhas mãos desobedeceram meus comandos e rumaram para o rosto dele para secar aquelas lágrimas,que também eram um pouco minhas. Estava tudo uma confusão,eu não entendia mais nada. Mas Sasuke prendeu a respiração,eu pude senti-lo ficar tenso. Então,ele pegou minhas mãos e as afastou de seu rosto. E foi a primeira vez que eu o vi usar sua máscara de menino mau, que nada sente. E aquilo doeu mais do que tudo,e eu não consegui falar mais nada. Não tinha o que discutir. Nada que eu falasse faria ele me amar de novo,certo?

_When I lay, with you (Quando deito, com você)_

_I could stay there, close my eyes (Eu poderia ficar lá, fechar meus olhos)_

_Feel you here forever (Sentir você aqui para sempre)_

_You and me together, nothing is better! (Você e eu juntos, nada é melhor)_

_Cause there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew (Porque tem um lado seu que eu nunca conheci,nunca conheci)_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true (Todas as coisas que você disse nunca foram verdade,nunca foram verdade)_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win (E os jogos que você jogava,você sempre ganhava,sempre ganhava)_

E então eu o obedeci. Porque eu não agüentava nem mais um minuto dentro daquele quarto. Eu sairia correndo se minhas pernas agüentassem,mas minha cabeça me fez questão de lembrar de todas as vezes que eu fui até ali, quando nós ficávamos deitados apreciando um dia tranqüilo, nos beijando e conversando ocasionalmente. E como parecia certo quando ele me beijava,como se tudo fizesse sentido na vida. Mas agora não restava nada.

Abri a porta e saí sem olhar outra vez para ele. Pensei em correr,mas com aquela chuva,não daria muito certo. Então,embora meu coração parecesse ter participado de uma corrida,meu corpo estava lento. Eu andei devagar na chuva,pelos jardins. Sentia meu uniforme se ensopando,minhas meias tão molhadas que faziam barulho. Mas eu não ouvia. Os trovões deviam ser altos,mas o meu cérebro era de um silêncio tenebroso. Ele estava em luto,e eu nada podia fazer. Sentei-me embaixo de uma árvore onde eu provavelmente já sentara com Sasuke e senti meu corpo congelar. Não que eu me importasse.

Eu já presenciara o fim,achando que nunca mais o teria. Mas agora era diferente. Eu não estava decepcionada,eu estava confusa. Não fazia sentido ele terminar comigo sem motivo aparente,mas eu teria de aceitar. Porque ele nunca me amou,nunca mesmo. Ele disse isso. Na minha cara,sem nem pestanejar.

Então eu chorei como eu nunca tinha chorado antes. Não era um choro de soluçar,ou de resmungar. Parecia mais um apelo. Eu estava apelando para aquela dor passar, para eu esquecer disso e o meu coração parar de doer. Mas não parava,e quanto mais eu chorava,mas eu me sentia horrível. Doía puxar o ar para arfar em seguida e chorar mais. Minha garganta estava fechada,eu logo me engasgaria,mas não ligava para isso e continuava a chorar horrivelmente. Eu teria tanta pena de mim se me visse naquele estado...

E ele sequer merecia isso! Ele nunca me amou,por que diabos eu estava chorando por ele?

Os trovões aumentaram e eu senti o céu ficando preto,tão preto que eu mal via a entrada do castelo. Todas as velas apagadas pelo vento,provavelmente.

Estava tão frio e tão escuro que parecia que o sol nunca mais apareceria.

E ele nunca mais apareceu.

Foi assim que eu me senti por todos esses treze meses. Como se chovesse o tempo todo e o sol nunca mais viesse me dar um bom dia.

_But I set fire to the rain (Mas eu ateei fogo à chuva)_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face (E fiquei vendo ela cair enquanto eu tocava seu rosto)_

_Well, it burned while I cried (Bem, ela queimava enquanto eu chorava)_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! (Porque eu a ouvi gritando seu nome, seu nome!)_

* * *

><p>Olá,gente.<br>Vocês devem estar querendo me matar,eu sei. Desculpem por esse capítulo lixo,mas eu não podia começar a fic sem explicar tudo que acontece. Não se esqueçam que comentários alimentam o autor,ok? hahahahaha brinks.

Mas sério,quero saber o que vocês estão achando,então podem mandar brasa!

Beijoos!


End file.
